A sea of pain and betrayal
by 917brat
Summary: What happens when Lily and James get into a fight over cheating? What if they both do it? What if Lily, because of this ends up pregnant with a child of a god? What if that wasn't her only child? What happens when James refuses to accept the other child...full summary inside


**Sea of Pain and Betrayal**

**Summary-**What happens when Lily and James get into a fight over cheating? What if they both do it? What if Lily, because of this ends up pregnant with a child of a god? What if that wasn't her only child? What happens when James refuses to accept the other child, and Lily has no choice but to give up this child? What if this child is a Fem!Harry and she is forced to grow up in a cruel orphanage with no knowledge of either heritage? What happens when at fourteen, after live a life of hell, Fem!Harry finds out she is a demigod? That both of her parents are alive and living happy lives, that she has two brothers on both sides and both of them have lived relatively happy lives? What happens when she find all of this out after she's been rescued by Luke, who is already raging a war against the gods and trying to raise a certain titan?

**CHAPTER ONE**

The last year of Lily Potter, formerly Evans, life had been truly horrible; going from bad, to badder, to worst of all. It had first started with her oh so wonderful husband cheating on her, and had gone to hell from there.

Because after finding out her husband had cheated on her Lily had, in a drunken raged believe that she was getting revenge by also sleeping with someone else, she ended up pregnant. The highlight of this being the fact she had slept with James right after so one of the child, the boy ended up being his. The not so good part, the other one, the little girl wasn't, and James somehow knew this.

Finally the worst part came. After nine months of carrying both of her children and hours of grueling absolutely mind blowing pain of giving birth to them. Lily, just when she had thought that perhaps thing were getting better after both her children were placed in her arms, had to scream out in anguish as James took her daughter from her and handed her to some strange nurse.

Hearing this cry of pain and seeing Lily grab out for her daughter, as well as attempting to get out of the bed she was in to go after he daughter, James spoke up; his tone cruel and absolutely bone chilling as he did so.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…unless you truly are begging to be kicked out of this family like you actions clam you are." Hearing this Lily completely and utterly froze easily getting what James was hinting at. Because while she had not known it before she had married James Potter she certainly knew all the laws of pure bloods now. The laws stated that once married into a pure blood line, especially a noble one line the Potter family was, there was no such thing as divorce. To make matters worse for her, since she was what they called lesser blood, she basically had no real rights within the marriage.

What James had done when he had cheated on her with someone would be seen as completely legal and acceptable with in the wizarding world. While on the other had what she had done, which had been basically the same thing as her husband, would be looked on with nothing but scorn; all because of where her blood had come from. She could, and easily would if what James was hinting at meant anything, be put in some far of land locked away from everyone including her son. In doing so James would be telling everyone that she was a disgrace, was nothing to him or his children and would better off be dead, and in doing so she would most likely be dead within the first month of it all happening; especially given how zealous some of the purebloods in the world were.

Knowing all of this Lily swallowed heavily and laid back down in her bed clutching her son to her, right now her daughter wasn't worth that much to her; not when all she really was a drunken mistake. One that she will never be repeating or ever mentioning to anyone ever again if James had any say; which he very much did seeing as right now he pretty much controlled her entire life. James seeing his wife back down, and seeing the defeated look in her eyes, smirked in satisfaction before looking at the strange nurse what was currently carrying his wife's mistake. Seeing this James smirk shifted to a disgusted sneer before spitting out at the nurse.

"Go, take the little bastard child with you. Drop her way ever you want. Just make sure no one , include her, ever find out just where she comes from or I swear you'll feel the full weight of the Potter family against you, and I can assure you that isn't something you want against you." After he said this, the nurse that was holding the little baby girl was trembling and pale tighten her hold on the baby in arms and began to nod rapidly; trying her best not to pass out.

Seeing this James raided an eyebrow at her as if asking just why she hadn't already left to do what he said and the nurse seeing this look turned around and all but ran out of the hospital room, making sure to take all the empty and hidden hallways she could as she did so; the defeated whimpering of the mother, of Lily, echoing hauntingly in her head as she did so.

Still shivering and trying her best not to think of what would happen to her James Potter, no Lord Potter, carried out his threat, where losing her job would be the very least of her worries, the Nurse made her way out of Diagon Alley and into the Muggle world; carefully carrying the now whimpering baby with her.

Once she was in the Muggle world, and after making sure that there was absolutely no one around her, the Nurse brought the baby close to her chest, for its own protection, before apparating away from London. Heading to a place where she knew the baby, nor herself, would ever be tracked to; or at least she hoped so.

Feeling incredibly drained after doing this, and after stumbling and nearly falling flat on her face after landing, the Nurse looked around her; thanking merlin when she found that she still was unnoticed. Before taking a look at the baby in her arms, this time finally actually take notice of her as she did so. As she looked at this baby the nurse felt her heart break the child was undeniably adorable, had done absolutely nothing wrong, besides being born from someone else, and yet her she was being abandon just minutes after being born.

Taking all of this in the nurse started to cry softly to herself as she stroked the little girls already long black hair and looked in the stunning green eyes of the child; all the while wondering why fate was so cruel to the child. But at the same time she knew there wasn't a whole lot she could do without sacrificing a lot of her life for it; which wasn't something she was quite willing to do for a complete stranger. Even if that stranger was a baby. SO with that in mind, and after attempting to push the emotions she was feeling back, the nurse began to softly speak to the baby in her arms; trying to sooth some of the guilt she was feeling for what she was about to do as she did so.

"I'm sorry little one for the hand fate seems to have handed you…not even a day old and you're already being tossed side and made to see just how cruel the world can be." Here the nurse paused as something occurred to her before she continued; her voice sounding even more choked then before as she did so.

"Not even named yet, and you already seeing the worst in people…but don't worry I'll give you a name. Everyone deserves to have a name, let me just think of one that I thank fits you first." As she said this the nurse started to softly rock the baby in her arms thinking of all the names she could that might fit the child in her arms until finally she found one she liked.

"I've got it; I name you Hope, because that will be what you need in the future…hope." This said, and her guilt about what she was about to do the nurse went made her way to the orphanage door. Once there she swallowed heavily and took one last look at the baby in her arms before laying said baby down on the doorstep, then after placing a small piece of paper with her new name on it apparating away; doing her best to never be found again by anyone of that cursed family. As she did this little baby Hope began to cry for the first time in her life.


End file.
